Psychosexual development of the blind is a neglected area of study and health care delivery. Visual imagery in the sighted person plays a central role in shaping self-concept, in the labelling of the self as male or female, in acquiring information about sexual behaviors, and in providing the substance for cognitional rehearsals for later sexual activity. Its absence in the blind thus may be a critical developmental deficit. Additionally, parental attitudes toward blindness affect general personality growth, self-concept, and psychosexual development of the blind child. This research plan proposes to study males and females who are congenitally blind (blind since birth) or adventitiously blind (blindness commencing after a period of sight), along with their parents, plus control group sighted families. Adolescents and young adults will be interviewed regarding early life sociosexual experiences with same and other-sexed peers, sex education provided by parents, peers, and school, sexual knowledge, and sexual experiences. They will be administered a general personality inventory, tests which assess masculinity and femininity, self-concept, and attitudes toward blindness. They will also have the opportunity to describe high points and deficiencies in their own sex education experience and make recommendations for better educational opportunities for others. Parents will be interviewed regarding their approach and attitudes toward providing sex education to their children, specific approaches which were influenced by the child's blindness, and will be administered a general personality inventory, and a measure of their attitude toward blindness. They will also be given an opportunity to discuss areas in which they might have benefited from assistance or special aids in managing the psychosexual growth of their child.